Academy Daze
by like chess pieces in the game
Summary: After years of closure, Konoha Academy is finally back in session. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten are four of the school's new students. They can only hope nothing goes wrong. But things go wrong, of course. Romance, grades, and mystery ensue. Welcome to the academy, ladies!
1. Meet the Girls!

If someone were to say the campus of Konoha Academy, located deep within the forest near the end of South Konoha, was "large," they would be lying. It was huge, or, at least big enough to house a main building with multiple classrooms for every subject as well as three auditoriums and a library, a separate middle school, a boy's housing dorm, a girl's housing dorm, and various fields and open land for the numerous sports the students are able to participate in. Surrounded by gorgeous scenery and a beautiful running river, it's a wonder why every student in the country didn't want to attend this school, right?

Wrong.

Around 10 years ago, Konoha Academy came under heavy controversy after an in-depth investigation revealed that many of the school's staff were involved in some serious felonies, including smuggling money, betting on students academic successes, and overall not being qualified to teach students of any kind. That, along with the overall faulty quality of the building's build, caused the school was ultimately shut down. Given the amount of attending kids that came from prestigious families, this kind of problem was almost inevitable.

However, things finally made a turn around this year when the school board renovated the entire campus, brought in all new faculty, and officially reopened the school for business. And though many parents were indeed hesitant to allow their precious children to attend at first, the spectacular new campus and heavy advertising eventually swayed their decisions to allow their kids to be the first attending students at Konoha Academy in over a decade. They could only hope and pray that nothing went wrong.

* * *

Freshman Ino Yamanaka and her four suitcases of miscellaneous items wandered down the hallway of the girl's dormitory peacefully. There weren't many girls wandering around, so she figured they were already in their dorms setting up their rooms. Occasionally, a girl would bump into her after carelessly running down the hallway, but the two would quickly apologize to each other before moving on. Ino couldn't blame anyone for being excited. Living in a dorm on campus with no parents, as well as getting to meet tons of new girls and guys? It didn't get more exciting than that.

And Ino was excited, of course, but she also couldn't shake the apprehensions she had about this place. Getting past the fact this building was shut down ten years ago for "problems," she would be living with two new roommates she'd never met before. What if she didn't like them? What if they didn't like her? What if she failed every class she took? What if she tries out for a sports team and they reject her? What if a bear from the nearby forest sneaks into the dorm and tries to kill her? What if-

Ino quit internally freaking out and snapped back to reality, assuring herself that everything would be fine. She reached into her purse and pulled out her Konoha Academy ID Card. It read: "DORM 5-19", meaning her dorm was the nineteenth room on the fifth floor. A good room, she noted, as the building itself had six floors, and everyone always wanted to be on the fifth or sixth floor, and each floor held twenty rooms, meaning she was towards the end of the hallway.

After walking up three flights of stairs, she arrived at the fourth floor, and walked over to the middle of the hallway, where rooms 1-10 stood to her left and 11-20 to her right. She stood there, taking a deep breath. '_Guess this is it', _she thought to herself. Just as she was about to turn to her right to meet her new fate, a small pair of hands pushed her forward.

"Hey, Pig!"

Ino turned around surprised, only to face a pink-haired girl smirking at her. Ino face immediately lit up. "Forehead!"

The two girls quickly embraced into a hug. "What are you doing here, Sakura? I thought your parents wouldn't be able to bring you here until later?"

Sakura Haruno had been Ino's best friend since childhood, and although they had an occasional scuffle here or there, their friendship stayed strong even until now. After just graduating from Shinobi Middle, they were excited to start high school together at the public Konoha High School. However, Ino's parents dropped a bombshell on them when they announced they would let Ino attend the private Konoha Academy instead. After non-stop begging on Sakura's part, the Haruno's finally (yet reluctantly) agreed to allow her to go. However, due to a scheduling conflict with a business meeting on her parent's part, Sakura wasn't supposed to be able to get dropped off here for another couple of hours. So naturally, Ino was surprised to see her friend suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"They weren't! But their meeting- or whatever it was- in Amegakure got cancelled due to rain! So, here I am!" Sakura grinned. A look of remembrance quickly wiped the smile off her face and she smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh yeah, and look!" She demanded as she pulled her newly acquired Academy ID out of her jeans pocket and flashed it to her blond friend. "I just got mine! The line was crazy though! There are so many people here..." She said, fanning herself off with the small rectangle. "So why are you on this floor, just standing here?"

"Sakura, I'm on t-"

"The fifth floor?" Sakura interrupted Ino. "Me too!"

"What, no way?" Ino cheered. Students didn't receive their ID cards until the day they arrived, therefore they also didn't know their housing arrangements until then as well. So this proved as a present surprise to the blonde. The only thing that could make it better would be- "Please, please, _please _tell me you're in room 19!"

Sakura frowned. "No, 3. This sucks." She handed her card to Ino for her to scan over. "But at least we're on the same floor, right!" She tried to lift the obvious mood drop. "I've already seen a couple people from Shinobi Middle here. No one important, but still. There's a lot of people here. Apparently, there weren't even enough rooms for everyone, so they've had to bump the number of people in each room up to four until renovations could be made to make more space."

"Really?" Ino blinked, handing the card back to Sakura. "I hope it's not our rooms"

"Oh don't worry. Only floors 1, 2, and 3 got affected. Thankfully. Apparently every kid even near Konoha tried to get into here."

"That's weird, isn't it? I remember being young and people were always talking bad about this place. I wonder what the sudden change of heart in all the parents were." She looked up to the clock against the hallway walls. _5:34_, it read.

"Who cares? At least we're here. It's gonna be great here, I know it."

Ino smiled at the pinkette. "Yeah, you're right Sakura. Well, orientation starts in a little less then a half hour, so I'm gonna try to at least get my dorm partially set up."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'll go too then. Can't avoid meeting my roommates forever, right?" She let out a sheepish laugh as she and her luggage began to walk towards the left.

Ino chuckled. "Yup! Meet up with me before orientation, okay?"

"Got it!" Sakura chuckled back, before both girls finally entered their respective dorms.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga sighed. She had finally finished unpacking her things, and yet, she couldn't help feeling like she was forgetting something. She tried to ignore it and blame it on her first-day frets, but she just couldn't seem to shake it. The girl of long indigo hair looked around the room, a smile finally growing on her lips amongst all the stress. She seemed to be the first one in the room, so she took it upon herself to claim the single bed, though she'd happily give it up for one of the bunk beds if someone asked her. The room itself was really rather plain: a single bed, a bunk bed, a small closet, a small wardrobe, a desk, and an oddly placed window in the middle of the wall, giving a clear view of the designated football field. But Hinata was content with simplicity. She only hoped her roommate also was, or for that matter, she only hoped her roommate was nice. Though she's always been perpetually shy, she managed to slowly but surely squeeze out of it, but if someone were to be exceptionally mean to her, she couldn't say she wouldn't jump right back into that state.

The single bed, neatly covered by her purple sheets and feather pillows her mother bought her just for this occasion, was actually rather comfy. She almost found it hard to resist the urge to take a nap right there. She was one of the first people there (having to work around Hiashi's schedule usually meant being painfully early or obnoxiously late) and it was hardly noon, so it's not as if she had anything to do until six. And with that, she unwillingly found herself unable to open her eyes, and she dozed off into a peaceful nap. At least, as peaceful of a nap you really don't want to take can be.

…

_"Uh hey, are you okay?"_

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of a mysterious voice. She groggily looked over at the person speaking to her, still confused from just waking up. "Huh...?" It came to her seconds later, as she quickly fully woke up, and bowed an apology to the girl before her. "I'm sorry! I must've fallen asleep! I'm so sorry, what a terrible first impression! I swear I'm not usually li-"

"Hey, it's fine!" The mysterious girl reassured her. "I'm really tired too, actually, so I don't blame you. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Me either, actually…" Hinata stood up, her nerves dissolving, to properly greet the girl with a bow. "It must be the nerves. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you... roommate?"

"Yup!" The brunette with two buns atop her head grinned a toothy grin. "Name's Tenten Juu. It's nice to meet you too!" She excused herself for a moment to grab the rest of her belongings from the hallway, and somehow managed to kick the door closed without dropping her handfuls of luggage. Noticing her trouble, Hinata quickly grabbed two bags covering Tenten's face so she could actually see where see was going. "Ah, thank you."

"No problem." Hinata grinned, scanning the room. "Where shall I put these?

"I see you took the single bed-"

"I'll trade with you if you want! It's no problem, I don't mind!"

"Wha? Oh no, I was kidding!" Tenten laughed, plopping her things onto the bottom bunk. "I don't mind. Besides, you already unpacked your stuff."

Hinata gave an uneasy gaze to the lone bed. "If you're sure it's okay…"

"Sure I am!" The brunette grabbed the rest of her things from Hinata, before plopping herself on the naked mattress of her new bed. "Bunk beds are cool, y'know? So where ya from?"

"I'm from North Konoha. It's really far away from here, it took about 8 hours to get down here." She sat down on her own bed, which officially showed signs of being slept on. "But I've never been around this part of Konoha, so I enjoyed the scenery during the ride."

"North Konoha, eh?" Tenten smirked. "That's where all the rich people live. You must be loaded, right?"

Hinata blushed and waved her hands in defiance. "Oh no, it's not all rich people, really! Just sections of it! And well, I'm-" She was, indeed, loaded. Her family ran one of the most powerful businesses in the world, and Hyuuga was almost a synonym for rich and powerful. She was so used to being the rich girl at home, did she really want to suffer that same fate here. She wouldn't. "I'm middle class, if anything."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Really? You said you're last name was Hyuuga, right? I can't help thinking it's a familiar name somehow…" Tenten looked up to the bland ceiling, trying to search her memory for where she'd heard it before.

"It's just so common, that's it!" Hinata screeched out an obvious change of subject. "But you never told me where you're from, Tenten."

"Oh, me? I'm from South Konoha, not too far from here." She threw her arms behind her head and laid down on the mattress horizontally, the lower half of her body hanging off the side, her head against a wall. "Of course, I mistook that as me not having to get here early, but boy, was I wrong. It almost took 2 hours just to get through traffic. I got here way later than expected." She let out a long sigh.

"Later than expected?" Hinata asked in a rather confused tone. "What do you mean? What time is it now?"

"Ah, now? Maybe like 5:30-ish."

"5-30?" Hinata nearly jumped up, her hands cupped on her cheeks. "I feel asleep at noon! Oh no!"

Tenten sat up, now the confused one."Wha… What's 'oh no?' You didn't miss orientation or anything like that, so…"

"No, it's just… Oh no, no, no." She shook her head back and forth. "I didn't mean to sleep for five hours! This is terrible!" She kept her head down, falling back onto her bed.

Tenten couldn't help letting out a laugh. "Don't freak out! So you took a long nap, it's not that bad! You didn't miss anything, so no harm done, right?"

Hinata looked up, seemingly calming down. "Yeah, I guess."

And with that, the two girl's conversation was interrupted by the opening of the dorm door. Both girls turned simultaneously to face their final roommate.

"Hey guys!" The mysterious new girl cheered.

* * *

Ino knew she didn't have much time to set up her bed, but that didn't stop her from trying. In all honestly, she was hoping for a bunk bed spot. In movies, two girls who shared a bunk bed always became really good friends, and who says movies aren't like real life?

With that in mind, she took a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and gently pushed open the door to her new living area. The second the room came into her view, she was greeted by the turning of two heads. Her roommates.

"Hey Guys!" She announced with all her cheerfulness she could muster. "My name is Ino Yamanaka!" She attempted to drag the rest of her belongings into the room, though it proved to be a much harder task then she anticipated. Noticing her struggle, Tenten happily got up to help Ino with her things, much to Ino's gratitude, though Hinata remained on the bed with a rather puzzled look gracing her face.

"Ino?" The violet whispered inaudibly to anyone but herself.

Tenten and Ino had finally finished transporting the bags inside the room, and the two grinned to each other. "Ah, thanks so much! That was way more difficult than I thought it would be."

"Hey, no problem! I was in the same boat as you earlier." Tenten nodded, whipping a single sweat of her brow. "I'm Tenten Juu, it's nice to meet you Ino!"

Ino nodded back at the girl. "Same to you, Tenten. Oh, and you are?" She turned to face Hinata, whom she hadn't gotten a good look at until just now. Confusion instantly wiped over her face. "Hyuuga? Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Y-yes." Hinata smiled beneath her stutter. "Hello Ino, it's nice to see you again."

"Hey, Hinata!" Ino yelled as she went over to the girl and embraced her in a hug. "I can't believe you're here! I thought you were going to that private girl's in- well, I don't remember where, but I still don't believe you're here!"

Ino released Hinata from the hug, and they both sat down on Hinata's bed. "I was going to go to that other school, but-"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tenten chimed in, interrupting Hinata's explanation.

Ino nodded. "Yup." Hinata had attended Shinobi Middle with both Sakura and Ino. Though Ino didn't exactly become friends with Hinata until seventh grade, the two, along with Sakura, quickly became good friends until the three were pretty much always together. Ino and Sakura had always been closer, and Hinata knew that, but she didn't mind. They were friends forever after all. And besides, Hinata was happy to have friends like Ino and Sakura in the first place. However, by the middle of eighth grade, Hinata and the two had slowly grown apart. They would still talk occasionally, but that was it. Part of the reason for the split was that fact that Hinata really was supposed to go to a faraway private school, so the three couldn't keep in touch forever. But since Hinata was here now, Ino was glad to rekindle their friendship, and Hinata felt the same. "Old friends."

"I see." Tenten stated. "Well, looks like we're all roomies now!"

All three girls let out a gleeful laugh.

"You're okay with the top bunk, right Ino?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure Tenten!" The blonde quickly hopped onto the upper bunk, and dipped her head down to face Tenten who sat in the lower one. "Hey buddy!" Both girls giggled.

Hinata looked up at the clock, and quickly stood up. "Oh, it's almost 6! Orientation starts soon, and we still need to walk all the way to the main building…"

Both Ino and Tenten jumped up in realization of this. The three looked at each other with panic in their eyes, and all quickly ran to the door together. The main building wasn't exactly far away, but none of them knew their way around, and being late was not an option. Hinata remembered the three rooms keys lying on the desk, and quickly ran back to get them, giving each girl her own. She shut the door, and joined the other two in a race to not be late.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! Hope it was alright. Next chapter is orientation! I'll also introduce the boys and Sakura's roomates and ect. ect.**

**_As far as pairings go: _Well, I haven't given much thought to it, but shikaino, sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, and gaaoc and already confirmed (in my mind ehehehe). They'll be others though, and many other characters (jounin, akatsuki, academy students) will also play parts in this so stay tuned! Thanks for reading and please feel free to review!**


	2. Meet the Boys!

**This story went though two title changes so if you're really confused, I'm sorry!**

* * *

Outside the academy's front gates, a blonde boy struggled to free himself from his mother's death grip of a hug.

"You know, you have to let him go sometime, Kushina." An older, similar-looking blonde man sweatdropped at the scene his wife was making.

Kushina glared at him. "No, I don't! He's my son!" The redhead pulled him into an even tighter hug, ignoring his gasps for air, before finally releasing him. "Alright, fine. You won't be my baby forever, I suppose."

"Thank… you…" The son said, trying to catch his breathe.

Minato let out a tiny chuckle with only a hint of seriousness under it. "Remember what we told you, Naruto. Best behavior, follow all the rules, do your homework, and-"

"I got it dad!" Naruto laughed back, trying to push his parents back into their car so he could finally get settled in. "Take a shower every day, change my underwear, I got it! You only told me like 80 times already!" His parents, though Kushina reluctantly, entered into their car, and gave him one last goodbye wave. "Bye guys! I'll call you tonight!" Naruto waved. He turned around to face the school with a huge grin on his face. The anticipation was killing him, and he couldn't wait to finally enter into his new home.

"Wait, Naruto! Come back here!"

His smile faded. Couldn't his parents understand this was a big moment for him?

He walked back over to their car, and poked his head into the open driver's window, where Kushina was sitting in the passenger's seat. "Naruto, there's one important thing we forgot to tell you." His mother cleared her throat before continuing. "Me, Mikoto and Fugaku, you know, we weren't sure whether to send you boys here or not, same with Yoshino and Hizashi. And you know, this school won't be like your old middle school. First of all, it's not all boys. There are girls here too, and you know, be respectful but be wise too, and-"

"_Moooooom_."

"I'm not finished, Naruto, this is serious. And the school work is going to be way more difficult too. Don't overstress yourself, and get enough sleep. But don't skip any classes, and please try to avoid getting detentions. You're too handsome to be a delinquent."

"Kushina, I think you're embarrassing him…"

"MINATO, hush!" She clasped a hand over her husband's mouth, who shot his son a 'Sorry, but I can't do anything more' look. "And lastly, my darling son, please try to make friends and have fun. You should enjoy high school, alright? Don't let anything get you down, and remember, we're always here for you."

Naruto smiled, leaning over and giving his mom a quick peck on the cheek, praying no other guys saw. He may be a momma's boy, but he didn't want his manly pride shattered on the first day, either. "Thanks, Mom. I know. Love you guys, bye!" He waved goodbye to his dad and began to run over to the dorm, after having to wait what felt like hours. He pulled out his cell and checked the time. '_Damn, only 5 minutes 'till orientation? I'm not even at my dorm yet! This is like mission impossible...'_

His parents began to pull out of the drop-off area, but not before catching there son trip over one of his suitcases fist and hastily continue running again. They both let out a giggle, before the mood instantly turned more serious.

"…Do you really think he'll be okay?"

"He's our son, Kushina." Minato gave the red-haired woman a reassuring smile. "Of course he will."

Kushina tried to muster up a smile back, but just couldn't seem to stop her lip from trembling. "But you remember this academy, right?"

"Of course."

"And you remember when we were students at this academy, right?"

Minato sighed. He grabbed his wife's hand with his own free hand, and turned the steering wheel right to exit onto the highway and away from the academy.

"Yes, I remember that too. I guess all we can do is hope nothing goes wrong, right?"

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki was frantically running to his dorm, with no apprehensions clouding his mind in the slightest.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha opened his dorm room without a second thought. The walk up to the third floor wasn't bad, but he was hoping for the sixth floor. To make things worse, his room was room 11, right in the middle of the hallway. He shook it off and entered the dorm anyways. He noticed a couple bags already placed on the single bed. He let out a groan. He was hoping for the single bed, but he did get here later than he expected, so nothing could be done about it. He plopped his black bags onto the lower bunk and sighed.

Where we his roommates? There was still a half-hour until orientation, so it seemed odd for either of them to already head down there. He looked to the desk, where a small paper baggy laid. He snatched it off the counter and opened it, unaware of it's content, and pulled out a tiny key.

'_They just leave room keys sitting in the open like this?_' Sasuke thought to himself, almost disgusted. _'They must really have trust in their students.'_ He dumped the rest of the bag out into hand, surprised to see only one other key come out. _'Looks like whoever came he first already took his.'_ He placed the third key back into the bag and threw it back onto the desk, putting his own into his front pocket.

Sasuke turned his attention to the single bed of his desires, only to have his attention grabbed by a tiny little symbol on the bottom of the bag: a light-purple circle, embodied neatly into the fabric.

Was that the Hyuuga Clan symbol?

Of course it was, Sasuke recognized it instantly. Noble clans just loved to make their presence known, the boy noted, as her glared over to the Uchiha-symbol zippers adorning all of his luggage. And though he wasn't positive, he certainly wasn't aware of another Hyuuga boy attending this school, so this luggage could only belong to-

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke's head immediately turned to the door. He was greeted by the sight of a long-haired, light-eyed boy holding a soda. Sasuke smirked. "Looks like we're roommates, Hyuuga.

Neji took a sip of his drink before giving his own smirk. "Guess so."

Though they wouldn't- or rather, they felt they _couldn't_- admit it, both dark-haired boys were more than happy to see they were sharing a room. Along with Naruto and a boy named Shikamaru Nara, the four had been best friends since childhood, and had all entered this academy together. Of course, their smug pride and long-time secret clan rivalry prevented them from actually showing the other this emotion.

Neji sat on his bed, leaning against the wall with a sigh before taking the final sip of his drink. He flung the empty can into the garbage can across the room, making the perfect shot. "I already spent money on my ID card. It's pathetic, that soda was $3.00. I'm not sure which is worse- the fact that they charge that much or that I actually spent so much. I was just so bored."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it must be so horrible getting the single bed that I wanted, isn't it?"

"Ah, no, that's the only thing getting me through the day." Neji snickered. "You should've been resourceful like me. I had Shikamaru claim this bed for me hours before I actually got here."

"Shikamar- Oh, yeah, that's right!" Sasuke resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead. How could he have let Neji one-up him? "I forgot, his parents had to drop him off here really early, because they're going on vacation, right? I should've asked him too." The two sat there in silence for a few seconds, before Sasuke realized something. "Wait, how'd you know what room you were in before you even got here? We didn't find out until we got our ID cards."

"Easy." Neji forced down his smile, trying not to gloat too much in his brilliance. "I had Shikamaru pick it up for me." Sasuke shot him an odd look. "You see, when you went down there to get yours, you saw there were four lines in the auditorium: ones for last names A-E, F-J, K-P, and Q-Z. So once Shikamaru went through the third one to get his, he snuck over to the second line to get mine right after. Luckily, I don't think the worker noticed that Shikamaru looked nothing like the boy on the card, but whatever."

The second auditorium, where ID cards were to get picked up, was being occupied by both girls and boys desperately trying to get their cards, so it made sense the workers wouldn't notice Shikamaru. "Hyuuga, you evil bastard. I'll remember that next time. Where is Shikamaru anyways?"

"Sixth floor, room 20." Neji looked to the ground with a depressed sigh. "Lucky, I know. Of course he'd get the very best room, right? But there are some drawbacks to it, too."

"Like what?" Sasuke questioned. "Are his roommates bad or something?"

"Actually, you know both of them." Sasuke gave Neji a confused looked, until Neji noticed it and continued. "They went to our middle school. One's Kiba Inuzuka, so he's fine with that." Although Kiba wasn't in their clique, the boys were still friends with him. They didn't hang out outside of school, but the four always talked to him during classes. Kiba could be a bit of a hothead, but a cool guy overall. "And the other, well…"

"Yeah, what about the other?" Sasuke asked, suddenly interested in who the mysterious person was.

Neji nearly sweat-dropped. "I think I'll let you find that out on your own."

"Is it Naruto?"

"No, not Naruto. Believe me, Shikamaru only wishes it was Naruto. Actually, come to think of it…" Neji put a hand to his chin. "I haven't heard from Naruto in a while. I texted him but I don't think he answered." He pulled his phone out of his pocket just to confirm his beliefs.

"Oh please, don't start with that." In a rather annoyed tone, Sasuke put his hands behind his head and his head leaned against the wall. He was in no mood to discuss his ignoring best-friend. "I've been trying to talk to the dobe for hours, and he wasn't responding. He texted me about 30 minutes saying he was still on his way here, getting grilled by his parents. He hasn't responded since then. It's making me mad."

"Oh well, he'll show up. It's Naruto, after all. But anyways, last time I checked, Shikamaru said he'd be taking a nap before orientation started."

"….Meaning we better go and wake him up before it starts right?"

Neji looked to the ceiling. "Basically."

* * *

But Shikamaru couldn't sleep. Not with his roommates. Or rather, one of his roommates. The brunette boy clung to his blue sheets with all his strength, genuinely thankful he got the single bed. He knew he was quite good at pretending to sleep, but you'd have to be insane to think even him, the heaviest sleeper known to man, could actual fall asleep amongst all this chatter.

What's even worse is that Shikamaru had gone to school with this same boy for years, and yet, he still wasn't used to the energy. And it's not that Shikamaru didn't liked the boy, no, it wasn't that; and least not exactly. However, Shikamaru had a rather rude awakening this morning involving his mother yelling, and bucket of water, and the threat of snapping his shouji board in half, so Shikamaru was _really_ not in the mood for this today.

"I am honored to be your bunkmate, Kiba"

"Yeah, I bet." Shikamaru heard Kiba respond in a rather cold tone. Kiba might actually have it worse than Shikamaru, something that the boy was at least thankful for.

"This year will be fun, right? I am sure of it!" The third roommate cheered.

"Shikamaru." Kiba shouted over to the 'sleeping' boy. "Let's switch beds."

"Don't even think about it."

Kiba growled. "I thought you were sleeping."

"If you thought that, why'd you ask me anything in the first place?"

Just as they were getting into their two-second scuffle, a loud bang startled all three of the boys. They simlutaniously turned to face the source of the noise: their front door being slammed open.

"Shikamaru Nara, wake up!"

"Hi Neji and Sasuke. I'm awake." He said, sitting up on his bed, just to prove his alertness. "Did you guys come her just for me? I'm flattered."

"Can it. Now get up, we need to head to orientation." Sasuke demanded.

"Yes, mom." Shikamaru snickered, standing up and straightening himself out. "So who'd you get stuck rooming with, Sasuke? Anyone we know?"

"Yeah, actually, have you ever heard of Neji Hyuuga?"

"What!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Aw man, not fair!" Kiba smacked his head and fell back onto the mattress of the bottom bunk he was now occupying.

"Oh, hi Kiba." Sasuke said.

"Hi Sasuke." Kiba sighed." You guys are lucky you get to room with each other. I get stuck with…" He looked up to the top bunk where the other roommate sat.

Neji elbowed Sasuke, who had completely forgotten to check to see who the roommate was. He looked up and immediately broke into a loud snicker. "Oh my Kami, he's your third roommate?" The Uchiha began to hold his side, trying to stop the cramps forming in them from trying not to burst out into laughter. Neji couldn't help to let out a chuckle or two either, though since he was already aware of the roommate, he very possibly might've been laughing at Sasuke instead.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, okay. So funny, let's all laugh at me because my third roommate is-"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Who could it be? Who's Sasuke and Neji's third roommate? Why won't Naruto answer his phone? Why did I say orientation would start this chapter when it didn't?**

**Regarding that last one- I'm sorry! I actually want to make the chapters longer, but I like ending on cliffhangers (despite how obvious this one might be...) But, next chapter will definitely be longer, updated faster, and contain orientation! I promise!**

**Also, Jacovy, about your review- I'm sorry, but I already have the story in my head, and I can't alter it just because someone asked me too. :o If it's any consolation, it won't be a main pairing, though it will obviously need to be talked about to happen, but it will without a doubt take a back seat to the other four. But I'll be adding Suna characters as well! I'm adding tons of characters, so I'm sorry if you don't agree, but I won't be changing my story.**

**Anyways,**

**Thank you all so so so so much for reading! See you next chapter! :)**

**{P.S- I forgot I was going to mention this, okay: Since some back stories are altered (no dead parents!) if you notice a character acting a bit less angst-y, there you go. They're still the same characters though, I swear!}**


End file.
